Not Another Spencer!
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Whether he realizes it or not Carlton Lassiter's life is going to change when another Spencer moves into town. Slightly AU, will be following most of the episodes but slightly changed. Lassiter/OC. First Psych fic so go easy on me. Horrible summary I know
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer. I do not own Psych but I do own the made up OC's I'll be introducing.  
AN: Please don't forget to review. Reviews make the world go around and those that do get yummy digital cookies!)

Carlton sighed as he rubbed at his face with his hands, partially in hope it might magically wipe away the stress he's been going through. Honestly though if he believed that would work then he might as well believe that Spencer had truly channeled a dead woman through a cat not long ago.  
His ongoing divorce issues with Victoria had been eating at him for far to long, he didn't want to give up on their marriage because that would mean he was quitting and Carlton Lassiter was no quitter.

Now if someone were to tell Lassiter that the phone call Guster would be getting would change his life he would have laughed hysterically before going on an hour long insulting rampage. But no one would be telling him that because that would require a real Psychic. Currently seated at his desk he watched and waited until Gus and Spencer would finally be leaving when suddenly "Barbie Girl" started playing causing quite a few officers to glance over and snicker. Guster jumped up from his seat and glared at Shawn, yelling at him for changing his ringtone without his permission before answering the phone.

"Hello?... Oh my god!" Gus gave one of the biggest smiles ever, glancing at a now curious Shawn before focusing on his conversation. "How are you?... When did you get back?... Shawn stop it I'm on the phone!... Yeah he's here, do you want to-?… No? Oh ok well we are at the Police Department, just tell them you're with us… Ok see you soon!"  
By now Shawn was desperately trying to get to the phone or at least listen in but Gus was successful at fighting off Shawn. "Dude who was that?" The only answer he got was a smirk as Gus plopped down in a chair near Lassiter's desk. Carlton was a bit curious to who the mysterious person was but once Spencer began to whine and beg his curiosity was replaced by annoyance.

"Don't you morons have anything better to do than loiter around? Shouldn't you be out doing weird rituals with your cat?"  
He grumbled out, expecting some witty banter but instead Shawn kept whining. "Come on!... Just a hint, one small hint?"  
Guster looked like the cat who just ate the canary and was enjoying every moment of it. A small form of payback for having to deal with boy cat this week. After a few minutes of Shawn whining and Lassiter yelling at him to shut up Gus uttered one word. "Shawnie…"  
Spencer frowned going silent and still, Lassiter sighed in relief. Shawn was mouthing the word to himself when his eyes widened dramatically and he glanced over at the building entrance. "She isn't…"

"She is."  
"Who?" Cut in Lassiter. Shawn was about to answer him when a new voice cried out. "Shawnie!"

The person Lassiter saw at the entrance was not someone he expected, neither did Shawn as said Psychic moved to hide behind Carlton's chair.  
It was a young lady, maybe a bit younger looking than Spencer with skin just as kissed by the sun as him. Brown boots laced up and stopping just below her knee. The short white sundress with thin straps greatly flattered her thin figure and Lassiter couldn't help but appreciate it.

Guster walked over to greet her. "Hey! How are you?"  
"Gussie!" She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "So what are you two doing here at the Police department? Shawn's not in trouble again is he?" Gus and the young lady slowly made their way over to Lassiter's desk. "Actually we're consultants for the Police, working on a case right now in fact." Carlton was about to stand and introduce himself when she laid eyes on him and smiled. That was until she noticed Shawn who was still hiding behind his chair and squealed in delight. "There you are! Come out and give me a hug!"

Nicely styled hair followed by a giant grin peeked out from behind the chair. "Make me." Challenge accepted apparently as she dashed around Lassie desk and reached out a hand almost grabbing his shirt before he slipped away and stood on the other side of Lassie. All three guys were quite surprised by how quick she was but surprise for Lassie was becoming annoying at being caught between the two. Was she some old or current girlfriend? Must have been because she was chasing Shawn around him and his desk and for some reason he was pretty irked to see such a pretty girl swooning after the fake Psychic.

"As sickenly cute as you two love birds may be I have a very important case to work on and would appreciate it if you two took that elsewhere."  
Shawn skidded to a halt causing the girl to crash into his back, they glanced to each other before laughing. "My dear Lassie you are very mistaken, we would never be lovers because I for one am not into incest… You Dezzy?"  
'Dezzy' chuckled and shook her head as she gave Shawn a tight hug. Lassiter blinked in confusion before realization hit him, oh god they're siblings and seeing them stand side by side he began to see the resemblances between them. "I'm sorry I just assumed… Spencer never said anything about having a sister." At this Shawn received a hard punch to the arm. "Dude seriously?" She glanced to Gus who looked shyly to his shoes and received a punch in the arm as well, though you could tell it wasn't as hard. "Can't believe you never talk about me. Was our fight really that bad?"

Carlton had stepped closer, curiosity piqued. "Fight?"  
'Dezzy' turned to face him. "Long story, another time. I'm Desirae but you can call me Dez or Dezzy."  
"Head Detective Carlton Lassiter" He replied extending his hand and fought against a blush as bright green eyes looked him up and down when she shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you. Head Detective eh? Lots of dedication and hard work… I'm impressed, now if only you could teach the secret of hard work to my big brother over here."  
Shawn grumbled and gave Guster a look. Carlton smirked and seemed to puff out his chest at the praise. "Nothing makes me feel better than doing my job to uphold the law and protect the people."

Before Desirae could give more praise Shawn moved between them holding none other than boy cat who looked like it had been napping. "Sorry to interrupt but Gus and I have a murder to solve and would like to know if you have any plans tonight Dez."  
Carlton had stepped back and returned to his desk, clearly Shawn was bothered by the given praises that weren't directed to him.  
"I have plans to have dinner with Dad tonight. I'll be staying there for a few days until I can find my own place."  
"Really you're staying with Henry?" Dez gave Shawn a look.  
"Of course, daddy girl…"  
Guster quickly took this opportunity to interrupt. "Wait you mean your back in town, like for good?"  
"Yeah I got my job transferred here, decided it was time to come home. Apparently so did you, Dad told me you got a new job as well, something about being a Psychic?"  
Swallowing nervously Spencer glanced over his shoulder at Lassie. "Yeah let's talk about that later ok? What about you? You still doing artsy stuff or what?"  
"I sell some art work on the side but I decided to go with dancing and became a dance teacher." Lassiter was listening in on the conversation but had looked up just in time to see Desirae sway her hips side to side and tugged at his collar. This was Spencer's sister for crying out loud, she was probably just as crazy as he was or was carrying loads of baggage. He needed to focus on work and try to fix things with Victoria.

"Ok well I'll catch up with you guys later, go solve your murder mystery. Oh and Shawn don't forget we need to have a talk." After hugging Shawn and Gus she looked to Lassie and waved. "See you later Lassiter." Carlton waved and watched her walk away, not looking away until she was out of sight.

"Ahem!"

Remembering where he was and who was standing nearby he looked over to see Shawn and Gus giving him weird looks before they too left.  
'_I think I might be in trouble.._'


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer. Still don't own Psych or its character except for the ones I made up.)  
(AN. Thanks to StormHerder for the awesome review! It made my day so this chapter is for you! I plan on going through all the seasons, of course I'll be skipping episodes and adding my own stuff, like I said it's going to be a little AU so hope you guys don't mind :)... Also I'm just going to let everyone know I'm not to great with doing the whole references that Shawn does so don't expect a lot of that. This is mainly about the amazing Lassiter! So enjoy!)

No amount of whining from Shawn was enough to get Gus to come to Henry's dinner, claiming it was the perfect time for him to catch up with family while he caught up on work.  
And so here he was sitting at the dining table listening to Dez, who was cutting up some pineapple for the fruit salad, answer Henry's game of 20 questions.  
They were currently at question number nineteen.

"So where have you been the last few years?"  
"Well I stayed in San Francisco while I went to school for dance, graduated and then spent most of my years with a group of dancers traveling the world. Just recently I was staying at mom's before coming here."  
As proud as Henry was of his kids he couldn't help but wish they had gone and gotten real jobs instead. But instead he ended up with a dancer and a Psychic. Shawn couldn't stop his grin when he saw the grimace on dad's face.  
"And what about that Zack fellow you ran off with?"  
The smile that had been on her face all day was suddenly gone, quickly and quietly she excused herself and took off towards the bathroom.  
The two Spencer's exchanged looks and moved closer to whisper, Henry actually looked worried.  
"What do you think happened between her and Zack?"  
Frowning Shawn thought back to high school trying to remember anything he could about Zack. Flashes of an over controlling jock with a short temper but near the end of school he seemed to have fixed his problems.  
"I'm sensing-" Just as he was raising a hand to his head it was smacked away by Henry.  
"You and I both know that mumbo jumbo is all an act so cut to the point."  
"You take away all the fun… Okay what I can remember of him was that he was a jock with anger issues and a bit of a control freak. Rumor has it he went to a shrink and turned over a new leaf." Henry sighed and ran a hand over his head, he didn't like the idea that something bad happened to his little girl and knew that asking her wasn't going to get them any information.  
"You know how your sis is and as much as it hurts me to say this but none of us are close enough to find out what really happened."  
Shawn was silent but gave his dad a reassuring smile when he heard the bathroom door open and Dez walked back in kitchen looking like nothing had happened. Henry was right, she wasn't going to spill anytime soon.

"So Shawn… You're a Psychic now? When did this happen?"  
A tired chuckle from Henry and he was slipping away to go fetch the steaks from the grill.  
"Well you remember dear old dad's wonderful training right? Well one thing led to another and I kind of told the Chief and the entire Police Department that I was Psychic."  
Dez was looking at him like he had grown a second head. "You lied- no you are still lying to the Police Department, don't you know what's going to happen if and when someone finds out?" Shawn rolled his eyes and merely grinned. "That is why no one is going to tell them besides I'm to smart and handsome to be caught."  
"Your good looks will only get you so far Shawnie." She warned as she finished adding the pineapple to a bowl full of mixed fruit.  
"Man I don't mean to brag but I think I outdid myself tonight with the steaks!" Said Henry as he walked back in with a plate full of steaks.  
The rest of night was spent in silence with the exception of a few harmless questions and plenty question left unspoken or answered.

For the next few days no one saw Dez as she kept herself busy looking for a place to live and going to work. That was until Shawn invited her to watch the Civil War reenactment with him and Gus, of course she had said yes having never been to one and always wanted to.  
She was stretching out on the blanket Shawn had laid out, basking in the warm sun and watched the people below rehearse. Today she choose to wear denim shorts, a yellow tank top and black ballet flats.  
"Is that Lassiter?" Questioned Gus while frowning.  
"Yes it is." Shawn couldn't wipe away his grin.  
"What died on his face?" Gus received a smack on the arm for that.  
"Come on guys be nice. I think he pulls off the whole." She waved a hand over her face. "Thing very well."  
The rehearsal had just begun, cannons firing, men yelling and shooting at each other. Dez was greatly enjoying the show.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Looking over Desirae saw a blonde woman in a nice suit. "Jules! So glad you could make it. You here to mock Lassies ridiculous face wig as well?"  
The young Detective glanced suspiciously from Shawn to Desirae who were sitting next to each other. "I actually came to see the rehearsal with you guys… So uh who is this?"  
"Oh! Silly me, Jules this is my little sister Desirae, Dezzy this is the lovely Juliet." The two shook hands, O'Hara feeling slightly better for some reason. "You never said anything about a sister.." "He's just jealous that I'm so much more awesome than he is and doesn't want anyone to find out." Both girls began to giggle and Shawn knew he had to put a stop to it before they began to give each other makeovers which would eventually lead to gossiping about every embarrassing thing about him.  
"At least I don't have a facial hair fetish. Granted Lassie has a great pornstasche going on but it has nothing on Burt Reynolds."  
Trying to glare while blushing wasn't working well for Dez.  
"It's not a fetish Shawn, I just think there are some men in this world that look great with the whole beard and mustache. Unlike you."  
Feigning hurt Shawn put a hand to chest and leaned against Gus. "Such cruel words… You know I'd look great with a beard don't'cha buddy?"  
Gus chuckled before looking serious. "I am so not picking sides."  
Sighing the 'Psychic' stood up and moved to help his sister stand up. "Don't worry Gus because I know that if you didn't have a crush on my sister that you'd so be on my side."  
With that he began to head towards Lassiter's direction all while mocking him loudly. Desirae blinked and glanced at Gus who quickly scrambled up from the blanket and ran after Shawn.  
"That's so not true!"

By now Lassiter had just climbed down from his horse to talk to the rehearsal party when he noticed the group heading his way, he growled in annoyance when he spotted Spencer but stopped once he saw Desirae.  
_'Act cool Carlton.'_  
"Miss Spencer!" He mentally smack himself. That wasn't cool at all and he couldn't help but notice her flinch.  
"Desirae works fine Lassiter. Miss Spencer is more reserved for my mom"  
With a nod he tried once more. "So uh what's brings you here?"  
"My brother told me there would be a reenactment this week. He failed to mention that you would be here leading the show. Is this something you do yearly?"  
"It is something I greatly enjoy and participate in quite often. My great-great-grandfather Muscum T. Lassiter fought in the Civil War."  
Dez was trying to pay attention but it didn't help to have Shawn and Gus bickering and laughing behind Lassiter's back.  
"This so happens to be personally my favorite reenactment and the whole thing would be going greatly if someone would stop napping!"  
Silently excusing himself from their conversation he began to walk over to the "napping" person. Soon it became quickly obvious to everyone that the person was dead. Jules instantly called in support while Dez, pale and now sick looking was about to walk away, like Guster she too couldn't stand to see a dead body.  
"I think I'm going to head home guys…"  
"Hold on!" Called Lassiter as he ran over. "I need to get a statement from you first…"  
She gave a weird look that maybe meant she was going to throw up or was possibly offended. "I mean I know you obviously didn't do anything but you know, it's my job and…"  
With a weak sigh she nodded in understanding as she told him what she had saw. As she was walking away she stopped and turned back to Lassiter.  
"Oh Lassiter! Ignore my brother about the…" She pointed at his face. "I think it looks good on you."  
With a smile she went on her way never noticing the smile on his face.  
_'Well I was going to take it off but I guess I could leave it on a little longer…' _

Later on that day Lassiter had stopped by the local grocery store to grab a few things when he noticed Desirae in the checkout lane, well more like he stood there saying nothing when she eventually noticed him and waved.  
"Fancy running into you here. Oh you got rid of the beard?"  
Absently he ran a hand over his chin. "Yeah, Chief made me. Hurt like a son of a gun though, that glue doesn't come off easily."  
"So did you guys find out what happened?" Shifting his weight he shook his head. "Can't really talk about it because it's Police business but I will find out what happened."  
"Understandable and of course you'll figure it out, I mean your not Head Detective for nothing right?"  
Carlton nodded and gave a low chuckle, the line moved forward a person and although the small basket in his hand was empty he found himself moving with it, lost in the conversation.  
"So is that for you and Mr. Spencer?" He motioned to the various food in her buggy. "Nope this is all for me to put in my new fridge."  
"Oh! So you found yourself a place to stay at then?" Dez was beaming with joy and nodded as another person had finished paying and she was up next.  
"I just got the keys today and it's such a cute loft, about fifteen minutes walking distance from the beach too. Maybe you've heard of it, called the Sea Breeze?"  
He went over the name in his head and nodded, it had a good history and very low record of break ins and attacks. He made a mental note to do a double check on the people living there…. After a few seconds he began to question why he was wanting to do that.  
Suddenly he realized that Desirae had kept on talking and he didn't hear what she was talking about.  
"-So if you wanted to you could come over in the mornings, whenever your not busy and join me… What do you think?"  
"Sounds great!" He blurted out and instantly started kicking himself for agreeing to something he had no idea what he was agreeing to in the first place.  
"Awesome well I'm in number 142 so I'll hopefully see you later?" Desirae had already finished paying and was grabbing her bags as she waved and walked away.  
He stood there silently for a few seconds until the cashier cleared her throat and was looking at his empty basket. He cursed his Irish complexion as he blushed, quickly placing the basket down and walked away empty handed. Whatever he had planned on buying could wait, right now he had two cases on his mind. Who murdered one of his men and what had he just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer. Still don't own Psych!)  
(AN: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! They're the perfect fuel for writing. This chapter seems a bit rougher than the others. I fought with it a little but I promise the next chapter should be better. So please enjoy and don't forget to give some love!)

Days had past and today marked the end of the week since Lassiter agreed to… well, he had agreed to something and was almost desperate enough to ask Shawn for help in finding out what it was. "Almost" being the operative word. Every once in a while he would receive a pout from her direction when she stopped by the Police Department to bring everyone coffee. Whatever it was he would just have to man up and find out. It couldn't be something too horrible, could it? So far she was normal and any fears he once had that she would be as crazy as her brother were quickly fading.  
He sipped at his hot beverage and was pleasantly surprised to find it was ordered to his liking. Briefly he wondered who'd told her how he liked his coffee.  
He'd just started writing a report when Desirae came over to Spencer and whispered in his ear with a urgent look on her face. Shawn glanced around the area and quickly the two walked off toward the bathrooms.  
_'Hmm, that was suspicious but probably some sibling problem…' _

Standing between the doors to the men and women's bathroom Shawn gave once more glance to make sure they were alone.  
"So what's the big problem sis?"  
"I have a big favor to ask and before you say anything just know you're the only person I could trust to do this."  
Curious! She had his full attention now. "Of course you can trust me with anything… What is it?"  
"I need you to go to San Francisco and bring back my stuff. I mean if I could I would but… I can't."  
Shawn could see how truly scared and worried she was, it had to be Zack. "Fine I'll do it but on a few conditions."  
Dez groaned and wondered if her stuff was really worth it. "Name it."  
"You have to buy me pineapple smoothies everyday for a month." She nodded and rolled her hand, signaling for him to continue.  
"And you need to take care of Psych while I'm gone. Really it shouldn't take me longer than… three days."  
"Whoa, whoa! Back up! Shawn I can't take care of Psych, you know I can't-" He quickly covered her mouth effectively stopping her from saying anything else. "I know you can, you're not as good as me but we both know you can…"  
She grumbled against his hand and tried to jerk her head back but he kept close and wouldn't pull away, he was grinning now. They wrestled in the hallway until she licked his hand causing him to yelp and pull away, she won this time. "Oh gross!"  
"What's going on?" Lassiter appeared at the other end of the hall, the scuffle apparently had caught his attention.  
"Nothing." Answered Shawn. "Just talking business…" He turned to Dez, "So? Deal?" He extended a hand which she grasped and immediately squeaked, his hand still wet from her spit, Shawn laughed in victory. "Well, I'll break the good news to Gus and then I'll get going. See you in a few days Lassie!"  
He patted the Detective shoulder and practically skipped away.

The two were left with odd silence as she wiped her hand on her jeans. _'No time like the present Carlton'_ He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.  
"So uh, I know you've been busy but I was still wondering when I might expect you to swing by." He couldn't help but be caught off guard, his tie was suddenly very interesting looking.  
"I mean it's not that important if you're too busy. Shawn is obviously too lazy to join me, Gus has his job and Juliet said she was busy but that I should ask you instead."  
"Really?" Well this was interesting info.  
"Yeah she said you liked to keep in shape and usually go out on daily runs. Figured maybe you'd like a running partner…"  
Lassiter was surprised yet felt so relieved and let it show which caused Desirae to laugh.  
"You look surprised…"  
"No, well, maybe a little. I was distracted by the case and kind of missed some of the conversation." He couldn't help but admit this and was pleased to see she wasn't angry.  
"That's ok, I tend to ramble when I shouldn't anyways. So… Running, you and I?"  
"Sure that's fine, tomorrow, six a.m.?" Desirae nodded shifting her stance to a more relaxed one. "Perfect, I'll see you then."  
The awkward silence was back, both unsure what to say. At the moment Lassiter was relieved to finally have that figured out and settled. He then remembered the moment between her and Shawn and before he could ask her phone started playing some loud and obnoxious song with some guy screaming. "Darn it Shawn!" Dez had jumped and was digging furiously through her purse and quickly answered. "Hello?... Hey Gus what's up? No, no I'll come over right away. Ok, bye!"  
Ending the call she sighed softly and gently rubbed at her temple.  
"Sorry… um, gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow then."  
Nodding mutely he side stepped to let her go and gave a small smile as she moved past. "Oh Lassiter!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Never let Shawn get a hold of your cellphone." They both chuckled and she continued on her way. The ladies bathroom door slowly creaked open, Lassiter was surprised to see O'Hara peek her head out.  
"O'Hara?"  
"Oh, Lassiter! Sorry I wasn't trying to listen in but I didn't want to interrupt her conversation with Shawn." And quickly before he could ask her any questions she hurried away.  
_'Strange…' _

True to his word Carlton showed up in the morning right on time and was standing in front of her door, he double checked the number on the door once more.  
142…  
A quick knock and he waited patiently, listening to the sound of someone moving around, heading towards the door which flew open. "You're here!" There she stood all dressed except for her messy hair which looked to be halfway through the process of getting brushed. _'I wonder if it's a Spencer thing. Being able to pull off the messy hair…'_  
"I tend to have a bad habit of keeping my word." Was his answer as she invited him in.  
"Excuse the mess!" She said out loud heading towards the bathroom while waving a hand at the paint supplies nearby.  
The apartment was very open and walls half finished, currently in the process of having the white replaced by a soft yellow.  
The front door led to the front room and to the left he could see the kitchen and dining room, it was all one room. Past the bathroom with a curtain door on his left he saw the stairs which went up to what he guessed was the bedroom which overlooked the kitchen and dining area.  
It was very different from his place, which was left quite plain since Victoria left. He never put any effort into decorating the place, unless Police reports and whatnot counted.  
"Again excuse the mess, painting takes a lot longer when you have very high ceilings."  
"You should force Guster and Spencer to help you out.." He commented as he glanced up at the ceiling, not noticing Desirae looking him over. It wasn't until she gave a soft chuckle that he looked back at her.  
"Sorry, it's different not seeing you in a suit and holster."  
"Actually…" He unzipped his jacket to show his holster and sidearm. "I never go anywhere without it."  
"Well I'll definitely feel safe during our run. So ready to go?" She had gone to the fridge and returned with two water bottles, handing one to Lassiter.

During the run they talked about her new job, her old school, his days in training and previous cases he had solved. When she asked about Victoria he briefly mentioned they were separated and left it at that, whether she would admit it out loud or not he was a little scary when he got angry. He asked her about her previous relationships and learned she was never married but had a serious boyfriend several years ago and left it at that.  
Whether he would admit it out loud or not but when she was upset he couldn't help but want to hurt whoever had caused that pained look on her face. By the time they made it back to her place, sweaty and content from the run, almost forty minutes had gone by. "Thanks for joining me Lassiter, makes the run more enjoyable when you have someone with you."  
"No problem Desirae.." She blinked in shock, it wasn't often he said her name and using her last name was usually reserved for her brother or dad. She hoped that this was a step closer to friendship.  
"Sorry again about the whole… Victoria thing. Shouldn't be asking about fresh wounds."  
Lassiter shook his head while she unlocked her door and stepped in, he waited outside the door since he had to leave soon and go clean up at his house.  
"We're still working on fixing things."  
And by 'we're' he actually meant himself, he seemed to be the only one trying to fix his marriage.  
"Well I should let you go, I need to head off and get ready for work."  
Saying their goodbyes Desirae watched Lassiter drive away and went inside. Checking her phone she noticed a text from Gus, upon opening it she could frowned. The Chief had a case for Psych and wanted to see them later today.  
_'Oh man… How will I ever pull this off?'_


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer. Still don't own the show!)  
(AN. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please don't forget to send a review and let me know what you think.  
I have big plans and it looks like this may be lasting between 30 to 40 chapters, so excited!  
Also a big thanks to my editor and biggest fan, Mom! Without her helping this probably wouldn't have been so awesome hahaha! Hurray for a family of writers :) )

Desirae was in a cab on her way to the Police station. She still hadn't found a car for herself. That fact was annoying whenever she wanted to go somewhere late at night or needed to get somewhere fast. At least texting Gus was safer this way.

**Dez: omw 2 station. plan?**  
**Gus: Srry running late! Wait 4 me there. Ill do the talking.**  
**Dez: kk thnx!**

When the cab stopped she paid the driver and climbed out. Though she knew Gus was running late she still couldn't help taking a quick glance around the station's parking lot, hoping to see the "Blueberry". No luck. Already she was feeling anxious about the case her and Gus might be given. Would she be able to find anything, just get in the way or worse, mess it all up. She paused for a second to pray that everything would go well.

Inside the station, Lassiter was at his desk immersed in paperwork. He didn't notice her. But Chief Vick apparently had and was headed toward her.  
"Miss Spencer, what are you doing here?" As she talked the chief's hand rested on her swollen belly.  
Dez was caught off guard, not expecting to be questioned so soon and had not worked out a backup plan in her mind "G-good morning Chief. I was just waiting for Guster…" her voice trailed off as she noticed the confused look on the chief's face.  
"Is Shawn with you? He and Gus were supposed to be here."  
Carlton had spotted her and was walking towards her as the chief continued,  
"I have a potential case for them… that is, if Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara don't mind..." she had turned toward Lassiter and let the question hang in the air. To Dez the look on his face was answer enough but he didn't say it.  
"Spencer?" Lassiter asked, to no one in particular, "Didn't he say something yesterday about leaving for a few days? Thank goodness!"  
Shawn was away, on an errand to help Dez, and in her mind the fewer people who knew why, the better. _'Come on Gussie, hurry up.'_  
"Why would Mr. Guster show up for a case without Mr. Spencer?" It was apparent the chief didn't know about any of this. She looked confused.  
Dez didn't want to have this conversation but she was stuck. She shot yet another glance at the entry but before she could respond she heard Juliet walk up beside her.  
"What? Wait, isn't that why you're here?" Juliet looked at Dez who felt like a dear caught in the headlights.  
"Sort of.." Was the only reply Dez could manage without an out-in-out lie.  
Lassiter scoffed but smiled. "No offense, but how could she help?"  
Chief Vick groaned out loud, then interrupted before more could be said.  
"Ok someone tell me what's going on because I'm confused and I'm not loving it."  
"Because she's a psychic too." Juliet's declaration sounded, to Dez,like a cannon going off.  
The chief looked surprised and Lassiter's jaw clenched, eyebrows drawn together. "So you're a charlatan just like your brother?" Dez visibly flinched.  
"Detective!" Chief Vick protested to Lassiter then turned back to Dez.  
"Mr. Spencer has been a real help to the department. While his methods may seem a bit unorthodox" she glanced at Lassiter pointedly, "it doesn't change the fact he's helped to close several difficult cases. If Miss Spencer can be as useful, naturally, we will give her that chance. Won't we, Detective?" Again she looked at Lassiter, this time it was a challenge.  
"I'm not as good as my brother…" Dez interrupted before Lassiter could respond. No choice now but to play along. Freeing herself was equal to outing Shawn.  
She wasn't lying when she said she wasn't as good. While her and Shawn had many of the same natural traits, photographic memory and crazy attention for details, Shawn's talents had been honed and trained daily. To Dez, her abilities seemed more like immense obstacles than helpful tools.  
"The uh… spirits don't speak to me as much because I ignored them most my life." She received a sympathetic pat from Jules, it only made her feel worse. Lassiter looked disgusted. The question of her being as crazy as her brother was apparently answered as far as Lassiter was concerned. "I understand Miss Spencer but any help you can be to us would be greatly appreciated."  
Chief Vick handed her a few papers. "If you find out anything please give me a call. And Detectives?" The chief looked toward Lassiter and Juliet, "I'm sure you're both going to see that Miss Spencer gets acquainted with the rules and procedures of the Santa Barbara P.D." She then looked at Lassiter and added "And make her feel welcome, of course?" With that she headed back into her office.  
Lassiter was practically growling as he turned on his heel and stomped to his desk, Jules said nothing as Desirae followed after him.  
"Carlton?" Dez started… "Don't want to hear it Spencer!"  
Ouch, getting the 'special' treatment most often saved for her brother apparently.  
"Please, I'm sorry… It's not something I wanted brought up at all and I'm not too thrilled with being dragged into all of this either."  
"Then why don't you come clean and admit that you and your brother are liars?" How could he speak with his jaw clenched so tightly? One of these days he was going to end up with TMJ or something. She was so not buying Shawn any smoothies!  
"I'm not lying." That left such a horrible taste in her mouth.  
"We're done here Spencer!" he took off, calling for Juliet, "O'Hara! Let's go, we have a murder to investigate", and the two left the building. All the way out Lassiter avoided eye contact with Dez, conversation over, as was the friendship that had just begun between them.

When Gus finally arrived at the station Desirae quickly pulled him to the side and boy did she look upset, her words hissed and hurried.  
"I cannot believe I agreed to this and while this is partially my fault I'm totally going to agree with myself that my stuff is so not worth it and Shawn is a dead man!"  
"Whoa! Calm down, what happened?" She waved the case papers in Gus's face. "Apparently Jules heard me and Shawn talk about our 'gifts' and spilled the beans to everyone and now I think Lassiter hates me!"  
Gus looked unconcerned "Why would you care if he hates you? And how can you even tell?"  
Her head was pounding and she could only pray it didn't turn into a migraine.  
"He called me 'Spencer'…" Guster nodded his head. "Sounds like it."  
"I mean, I don't know him all too well but we had a tiny little friendship going and… you know that I love making friends."  
"True and I'm sorry for what your going through. Let's just try and help out with the case for now."  
Leaning against his arm she sighed and followed Gus to his car, once in and buckled up she glanced over the papers. "Looks like a Dr. Blinn was killed in his office. Jules and Lassiter are heading there now to check it out, Chief Vick wants to see if I can get the spirits to tell me anything at the scene. That is, if Lassiter even lets us come anywhere near it."  
"I think I remember Dr. Blinn, nice guy, a little chatty though. So you're able to do the same thing that Shawn does?"  
Shrugging her shoulders she put away the papers and stared out the window. "Truthfully I'm not as good as he is. I can't control it, I never learned how. And when I left for San Francisco I taught myself to block it by dancing and doing my artwork."  
"What do you mean you can't control it?"  
"I can't control it, slow it down or filter it…. It all hits me at once and in the end I usually just get overwhelmed."  
"So you see too much?"  
"Not just that, all the smells, sounds, touch… all of it" Dez groaned as fear washed over her. At the thought of lifting those barriers she had built up. A warm hand covered hers and squeezed tightly.  
Gus sounded assured. "It's sensory overload. Don't worry, Dez, I'll be here to help with you." Returning the gesture, she smiled at him. "Thanks Gussie."

Guster parked the 'Blueberry' down the street from the crime scene. As they walked up to the building Dez was trying to prepare herself. She needed to allow her senses to open, to receive, she was fighting years of practice. It was hard.  
When they approached the police tape there were more and more officers. Dez looked at each face, instinctively picking up and storing details as they came to her. She noticed the smell their cologne, their soap, even the smell of shoe polish. She began to notice the various sounds their shoes made on the different surfaces, the squeak of the leather utility belts, the static and scratchy sounds coming from walkie-talkies. Each new sensation was a separate and distinct layer of information forever matched in her mind to each face she saw.  
"Hey Desirae!" Called out Jules as she lifted the yellow tape to let her and Gus under.  
"Dr. Blinn is in the back. Just don't touch anything… and try to avoid Lassiter."  
As Jules led them into the office Lassiter stepped in front of Dez, blocking her path. So much for trying to avoid him.  
He was so close. She could smell the coffee on his breath and… was that a hint of scotch?.  
"The Chief may have asked you to come 'sense' out the place but I can tell you now that we don't need your help, so why don't you turn and leave… Now." If it was possible he was glaring even harder.  
Her patience with Lassiter was wearing thin. How dare he lecture her! She'd never asked for this! "You know…" She leaned toward Lassiter as she spoke, lowering her voice so only he could hear, "if you keep making faces like that your face is going to freeze that way" Then raising her voice and stepping around him she snapped, "Think of the children!" He opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
Dez found that strangely satisfying.

The wound on Dr. Blinn's head obviously caused by the pyramid shaped object beside him. The chewed toothpick on the carpet? Possibly fell from his mouth? She avoided looking directly at the body after that.  
There wasn't much else to see in the room. It was clean and smelled of antiseptic, astringent, bandages… and what? Vomit, sickness, blood? She wanted to sit down but suddenly her Dad's voice popped into her mind  
_"Don't touch anything at a crime scene, Shawn."_  
"I can't get much here, the spirit are too faint." Dez almost whispered to Jules.  
"Don't worry about it, Desirae, I'm sure you'll get something. Let's go on, okay?" But the racket in the next room was grating. Lassiter was yelling and ordering people around. She felt a headache coming on.  
Gus could see the stress around her eyes. "We should probably get going, get out of your hair. We'll call you if she gets something." Gus said to Jules. His hand was on Dez's shoulder, guiding her towards the door.  
"Good idea! Give the real detectives room to work." Lassiter barked out before Jules could respond.  
She missed Lassiter, her jogging buddy. This new, angry, snotty Lassiter was not fun. She let Gus lead her out of the office as he mentioned something about sandwiches and pineapple smoothies.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer. I shouldn't have to put this up anymore right? Ugh. I don't own Psych.)**  
**(AN. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. All a giant thank you to my reviewers, its really a big boost and I just love the love.**  
**Also I won't be putting up chapter 6 until Monday night or Tuesday night as I will be out of town with my little sister.**  
**So while I'm gone lets try to surprise me by getting the story to... 10 reviews? Come on I know you guys can do it!)**

On the way to Psych Guster had stopped by a nearby sandwich shop. Once parked Gus looked over Dez, who wasn't looking so good.  
"Want me to grab something for you?" Thinking over what would sound good, her tummy finally decided. "Sourdough BLT with extra B." He gave her a look that said "_Really?_"  
"Don't judge my adoration for bacon, I don't see you bugging Shawn about his pineapple obsession." Gus nodded at this and made a motion for her to stay while he climbed out. Dez smiled and instantly felt grateful that she had Gus around. Sure, Shawn was great, but he was never completely reliable in Dez's mind. Maybe she needed to amend her thinking when it came to Shawn. After all, he was in San Francisco right now, preparing to bring all her worldly goods back to Santa Barbara for her. She'd have to remember that. When he got back she was determined to spend some more time with him.  
And she was eager to spend more time getting to know Juliet too. The woman took her work very serious, not a bad thing but it didn't give her much of a chance to get to know the up-and-coming detective. Speaking of detectives, she was wondering how long Lassiter was going to act like jerk and really hoped it was temporary. Thinking about him brought back the smell of coffee and scotch. Vaguely she remembered him smelling like scotch nearly every time they talked. Perhaps the issues between and his wife?… ex-wife?… weren't going so well.  
The car door opened, interrupting her thoughts as Gus climbed in and handed her a bag containing her sandwich some chips and what smelled like a strawberry-pineapple smoothie.  
"Did I ever tell you how terribly wonderful you are Gussie?" He was grinning at the praise, feeling quite good about himself and started the car. "I know!"  
He was so smug. It was adorable.

They weren't at the office long when someone knocked and hesitantly stepped inside.  
"Hello?" Dez was quickly on her feet. Aside from the case Chief Vick had them checking out, there was little for them to do. This was her first 'live' customer and she hoped to make a good impression.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I hope you can, my name's Robert and I have a very serious problem." Dez pointed Robert to the couch where he quickly sat down, poor guy looked like he hadn't had a decent nights rest in some time.  
"I'm just gonna say it and please don't think I'm crazy… I think I'm haunted!" He cried out. Gus was on the edge of his seat, looking like he was all ears.  
"What makes you say that?" asked Dez. She didn't believe in the supernatural at all but this guy looked like he really needed some kind of help.  
"Something keeps moving my furniture around and breaking things, it always smells like perfume when no one's even around."  
Gus frowned in thought. "Has it tried to contact you?"  
"No… Whoever or whatever it is hasn't spoken to me" Robert groaned putting his head in his hands.  
"What about asking the Police for help?" Questioned Gus once more.  
Robert nodded. "Tried that and there was nothing they could do."  
"Have you tried moving away?" Queried Dez. "Maybe your house is haunted?"  
Groaning louder, more frustrated he shook his head. "I tried that but it followed me all the way from San Francisco."  
"Maybe it likes you." Tried Gus.  
"I seriously don't think so…" He pulled at the collar on his shirt to reveal purple bruises around his neck. "I think it tried to kill me!"  
Frowning, Dez took a closer look, the bruises looked pretty real to her.  
"We'll take the case!" Said Gus and Dez in unison. "Thank goodness!" Robert stood up to shake both their hands, after writing down his address they agreed to meet him in a few hours.

As soon as Robert left Gus was rushing to gather things and pack.  
"What are you doing?" Questioned Desirae as she went through the stuff. Magnifying glass, cameras and other objects she didn't recognize. "Packing all the necessary objects we'll need for finding this ghost."  
"I thought you didn't believe in this kind of stuff…" Gus glanced around and Dez grabbed his arm moving them to the couch. "Come on Gus what's going on?" He dropped his voice to a whisper, still glancing around.  
"Ok I never told this to anyone but I was twelve, it was late at night I heard someone and it wasn't the TV or radio it was coming from the walls. I heard a voice that told me that the house was built on an old Indian burial ground."  
Dez frowned. This sounded oddly familiar. Gus continued his story.  
"She said she was sad because she died many moons ago and was trapped between worlds. When I asked her, her name she said… '_My name is Wilt_-"  
"_Wilting Flower, I died without knowing love, will you be my friend?_" Dez finished for him.  
Guster looked like he was about to cry. "How did you know that? I never told that to anybody!"  
Shaking her head she stood up. "That was Shawn! He came to me one day telling me how he pulled this awesome prank on you, I figured he would tell you the truth so I never said anything."  
Gus wasn't pleased by this, he stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I'm so having a word with your brother!" Patting his back they headed to the Blueberry.  
They were on their way to Roberts when Desiraes phone went off, glancing to the caller ID she wondered why her dad was calling.  
"Hey dad, what's up!" She answered.  
"Would you care to explain why Shawn is in San Francisco and why you are going around acting like a Psychic for the Police?"  
"Shawn is getting my things from my old place and in exchange I'm helping out with Psych." She bet Henry was pacing back and forth in confusion.  
"Why couldn't you go and get your things? Is it because of Zack?"  
Dez didn't answer, going silent instead. "Dezzy, sweetheart, what happened?"  
He must have been desperate to know if he was calling her Dezzy.  
"Look dad, can we talk about this later? I'm on my way to go help someone out right now, so I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
Dez pulled the phone away from her ear pressing the end-call button, she could hear her father calling her name before it went silent.  
Gus glanced over like he wanted to say something but decided it wasn't his place.  
"So how does this usually go?" Desirae inquired after a few minutes of silence.  
"How does what go?" Gus looked confused.  
"The whole psychic thing. I obviously can't just… I dunno, say 'whatever' without some psychic theatrics, right?" He shrugged his shoulders, not sure how to answer it. "I don't know. I mean, there's no right or wrong way to act like a psychic. I suppose maybe a little embellishing to make it believable. All up to you."  
Great, it was down to acting. Dez remembered that class in school and she was horrible at it. She never had a problem getting up on a stage and dancing, she always lost herself in the music and movements too much to feel embarrassed and it always helped her focus.  
That's it! Digging through her purse she pulled out her IPod and her bulky yellow headphones. She slipped the headphones over her hair, letting it hang from her neck and smirked at Gus. "I think I got an idea."

Desirae only had to knock once and the door quickly opened, Robert ushered them in and led them to what seemed like the front room but it was cluttered by paintings and supplies. The smell of paint was comforting to her, taking another deep breath she could smell the perfume that Robert mentioned, it definitely belonged to a lady.  
"Last weekend I found all of my paintings upside down" Robert explained as he watched Gus walked around with a strange piece of equipment that started beeping all of a sudden. "I think I found something! There's something over here!" Dez stood by his side. When a draft washed over her she glanced up.  
"I think it's the air vent." She said with a whisper, Gus made a face at her before walking away.  
"So these paintings are all done by you?" She asked Robert who nodded.  
"I've been trying to get ready for a show." He replied.  
Glancing around she saw there was too much clutter in the room that it was becoming difficult to filter through what was important and what wasn't.  
Slipping on her headphones she shuffled through her list of music before finally choosing an Enya song. She closed her eyes and hummed along. Everything around her was already memorized in her head so she let herself sway around the room. There had to be something that would really stand out.  
A framed picture with someone's face marked with an X. She saw it clearly in her mind it didn't seem like Robert would really do that to his pictures. Perhaps an angry ex?  
"I see something!" She spoke out loud, opening her eyes, her arms swaying side to side along with her hips. "Pictures, they're showing me lots of pictures."  
Robert looked around in thought. "I have a photo album." He pointed to the nearby shelf, she shimmied her way over to the shelf and picked up a black album. Taking a brief second to glance through the pictures.  
"I feel something… She's here! Oh such an angry spirit!" No one was able to question her when she suddenly spun around in a circle and took off down the hallway.  
When Gus and Robert found her in the bedroom she dropped the book as if it had burned her hands, slipping off her headphones she sighed softly. "She's gone…"  
Robert let out a cry of frustration and sat down on his bed. "Why is it doing this to me?" And then Robert began to cry, Dez and Gus looking very uncomfortable.  
She motioned for Gus to comfort him but he shook his head and motioned that Dez should instead. Hands on her hips she glared at him before motioning once more to comfort him. If Gus had a list of things Desirae was really good at it would be getting her way. She must have inherited her glare from Henry, with a resigned sigh he slowly sat down next to Robert and rested a hand on his shoulder. He was only doing this because it was her first time, next time someone was crying she would be doing the comforting.

Once Robert regained his composure he took them to the front room.  
"I think you guys should stay the night, in case the ghost comes back. That way you'll be able to catch it and find out what it wants!"  
Desirae didn't really like the idea of staying at some strangers place but she figured with Gus protecting her they might be able to ease Robert's worry.  
"Sure, we can do that." He look so relieved. "Oh thank you! The couch pulls out into a bed and I'll go grab some spare blankets." He left looking relieved.  
"So what have you got so far?" Asked Gus.  
"I think it's most likely an ex girlfriend…" Sitting on the couch she pulled at some hair stuck to it. "A redhead… The perfume Robert was smelling was probably hers as well."  
Gus seemed a bit skeptical. "How can you tell?"  
She pointed to the black album that she'd brought back from the bedroom.  
"All the pictures of Robert have an X on his face, also seen with a redhead. Definitely an ex. I know whereof I speak." She sounded a tiny bit menacing to Gus just then, so he didn't question it.  
"So should we tell Robert?" Asked Gus  
Dez shook her head. "Not a very _psychic_ thing to do. Plus I'm not one hundred percent sure it is the ex. I think maybe we should talk to her first, if it is her, and resolve it ourselves."  
Robert had returned with blankets and pillows. Gus and Desirae thanked him and said goodnight as he headed to his bedroom. Gus took the recliner leaving the couch for Dez. "So how's your head feeling?"  
The headache she had been trying to ignore was now screaming for attention.  
"My head feels like a piñata and Shawn is trying to crack it open with a bat."  
Gus winced. "Well, it if does crack, I call dibs on the tootsie rolls."  
Dez was giggling now. "Sure thing Gussie, oh and goodnight." With that Gus turned off the light.  
"Night Desirae."

When Dez opened her eyes she was surprised to find herself at the police station, it was empty and dark except for one lone light that shone from a familiar desk with a very familiar figure sitting at it. Her moves felt sluggish but eventually she made her way over.  
"Lassiter?" She called out and he shifted in his seat. His elbows rested on the desk, he was staring down at… nothing?  
"See something interesting?" She joked, still he said nothing, although he did glance up.  
He looked so… angry, so defeated.  
Breathing in caused her to cough, she could smell smoke and suddenly the station was full of smoke.  
"F-fire! Carlton we need to leave!" She moved around the desk to grab his arm but he pushed her away.  
"I don't need your help Spencer." The smoke was getting thicker and her eyes began to burn.  
"Please let me help you! The buildings on fire, let's go!" She tried once more but was pushed away, this time she fell but she never hit the floor. She kept falling, further away, the smoke kept getting thicker and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Lassiter and his desk going up in flames.  
Hands were on her shoulders shaking her. "Dez! Dez wake up, there's a fire!"  
She woke up screaming Lassiter's name and shot up from the couch. She realized Guster was yelling about a fire. Remembering seeing a fire extinguisher in the kitchen she moved from the couch to get it, when she returned Gus quickly took it from her and began to put out the flames.  
Robert ran in, saw the damage, and while he was very upset he was also thankful towards Desirae and Guster. "I could have died… if you guys weren't here." Taking one more look he threw his hands up in frustration.  
"I just wish I knew why it was doing this, why does it want me dead?"  
Dez patted the couch seat for Robert to sit down. "Robert look at me." He did but he look extremely confused as he wiped at his upper lip. "You uh have something on your…" He wiped at his lip again.  
Dez looked at Gus hoping to get a better answer, it didn't help when he started laughing loudly.  
"Looks like Robert's ghost left you a gift." He giggled.  
Obviously those two weren't going to give her a straight answer so she got up and headed to the bathroom. "You have got to be kidding me!"  
There on her upper lip was a thin French mustache, done with a black sharpie. Obviously as no amount of scrubbing would remove it. When she returned to the front room and glared at both men.  
"How am I supposed to go around looking like this?"  
"Maybe you'll start a new fashion statement." Said Gus as he got up to check around the house. He wasn't gone long and came over to Dez who was still rubbing at her lip.  
"I just checked all the doors and windows and everything is locked up, no one could have gotten in to start the fire." He whispered in her ear. By the tone of his voice he obviously thought it really was a ghost who had done this.  
"Gus I don't think I was the only one who the ghost messed with… stay here."  
Looking around the table by the paint she grabbed a paper napkin and returned to Gus and pressed the napkin to his forehead.  
She pulled it back to show Gus. "Looks like you've been SWAKed" She chuckled but he didn't look amused. Robert looked confused. "Sealed With A Kiss." Dez explained to Robert.  
"How do I know it wasn't you?" Gus accused.  
"Does it look like I'm wearing lipstick? Only thing I wear on my lips is chocolate balm and its see-through."  
Dez sighed and glanced around. Windows and doors locked like Gus said, so how did the ex get inside to set fire, paint a mustache and a kiss?  
"Robert are you going to be fine on your own for awhile?" Asked Dez as she gathered her stuff, putting it in her purse. Robert nodded slowly. "I should probably try and clean up the mess."  
So while Robert started to clean up, Dez and Gus headed out. Time to have a talk with a certain ex.


	6. Update

AN:

Sorry this isn't a new chapter but just letting everyone know that I'm still here and just going through hard times at the moment.

I injured my leg pretty badly and while I have hands that can write just fine my mind hasn't been there because of the pain.

But I'm slowly getting there and please be patient. Also feedback is greatly loved. I want to know what you think. Did I do something wrong? Is there something off? Are the characters IC?  
What would you like to see or where do you see some things going? Also constructive criticism is great because it is a bit hard to write and not know if it's wrong or I'm screwing up.  
So help a fellow writer out and I have to have the next chapter up before the end of the week. This time I swear it!

Much love!


	7. Chapter 6

**(Disclaimer. Still don't own Psych.)**  
**(AN: Sorry this chapter is a little short and not so amazing but I'm recovering nicely now.**  
**I figured out why I was having so many migraines, don't exactly wanna say it on here but you can ask about it in a pm.**  
**Soon its going to pick up. Shawn will be back next chapter and then there shall be more interactions with Lassie and Dezzy. It's going to be a kinda slow process cause I can't see things going fast for Lassiter, I just don't see working like that. **  
**So enjoy and please don't forget to tell me what you think. I love receiving love and it really makes my day after having such blah few weeks.)**

"What do you mean you have to work today! What about Robert and the potential evil ex?"  
Desirae was feeling a bit frustrated with Gus at the moment and her headache from yesterday was still throbbing and getting worse.  
When they left it seemed as though Gus was all for finding the ex and questioning her but here they were heading for the Psych office.  
"Uh uh." Said Gus while shaking his head. "I've missed enough hours because of Shawn so don't make me add you to the blame list."  
"You have a blame list? Who's on it?" Before Gus could answer Dez spotted two familiar detectives walking along the sidewalk.  
"Hey look, Juliet and Lassiter! Pull over, let's see if they need any help on the case."  
If it was Shawn in the car Gus would probably go on about how they shouldn't be bugging them but Dez was actually on this case and had all rights to ask.  
Just before Gus pulled over Desirae covered her upper lip with her hand to hide her 'mustache'.

"Good morning!" She called out from the passenger seat cheerfully. The two stopped and turned to Dez, Juliet smiled while Lassiter glared.  
"You look very pretty today Juliet and Lassiter… Why you're the perfect image of a grumpy leprechaun, minus the red hair and green suit."  
Juliet was enjoying the compliment, fidgeting with her hair briefly while her partner looked even more unhappy.  
"Any particular reason why you're wasting our time Spencer?" Lassiter practically growled.  
"Well Gus and I were on our way to investigate another case we're working on." She replied with a pointed look at Gus. "We saw you and thought we should see how our case on Dr. Blinn is going. Anything new?"  
"We have a potential lead." Juliet motioned to the folders in her hand. "At the moment we're looking for the last patient to see Dr. Blinn, her name is-" But before Juliet could say more she was interrupted by Lassiter nudging her with his elbow. "We don't need your help Spencer and if we ever do need your help well… We'll be sure to never ever call you."  
Desirae smirked, why that sounded like a challenge. "Wanna bet?"  
Lassiter looked confused. "Excuse me?"  
"A bet! I bet that… Before a years time that you'll ask me for help."  
Dropping her hand from her face she extended said hand towards Lassiter.  
Now he looked more confused and a bit angry. "Are you serious? Are we really supposed to take you serious like this?"  
Ok what just happened? Was betting against the rules or something? She glanced to Juliet who didn't look angry but amused.  
"It's just a bet Lassiter…" Lassiter just shook his head.  
"There's just no way anyone is going to accept this kind of behavior."  
Desirae put her hands up in surrender and glanced to Gus for help who only pointed to his lip.  
_'Oh no…'  
_Slapping a hand over her mouth she turned back to Lassiter. "You didn't see anything!" She cried out.  
"I've seen that you're just as childish as your brother and shouldn't be on this case." He replied making Dez glare. Oh he did not just call her a child.  
"I am not being childish, if anyone is being childish its you!" She threw back. "This is our case and if I remember correctly Chief Vick asked that you make me feel welcomed which your doing a poor job of. I think that maybe you should be working on your people skills because they're seriously lacking!"  
Lassiter opened his mouth but quickly closed it, he was honestly a little thrown off by her fighting back. Usually her brother would continue to throw out movie references and joke around but this was something he wasn't used to.  
Dez put on a forced smile. "Give me a call if you need me, ok?" She directed to Juliet who nodded while looking a little flabbergasted.  
"Alright Gus let's go." The car took off and Gus was looking a little shocked at what was said. He wondered, if Dez wasn't a girl would Lassiter have punched her?

It took a few minutes of deep breathing for Desirae to finally calm down after the little spat with Lassiter. Afterwards she had felt a little shocked at how she acted, really it wasn't like her at all but when Lassiter started up with the whole bullying thing again… She was just so frustrated that he was treating her like this, before the whole psychic business he was opening up and it looked like a great friendship was blooming. But now he was treating her like she had some nasty disease. No she had to deal with this later, maybe get him alone to talk…  
This would definitely be the last time she ever does anything psychic related.  
_'Focus Desirae… Focus…'  
_Briefly the memories of her ex flashed by. Dirty blonde hair, strong features and his hands gripping her arms with such bruising force. So angry, so angry…  
Lassiter's angry face replaced Zack's, he still smelt of scotch and cologne. The smell of paint from Roberts house came next and was chased away by smoke.  
She saw her dream on replay, Lassiter wouldn't stop burning.  
Death reminded her of the dead doctor, it smelt clean yet sick at the same time.  
Dr. Blinns last patient, her name on the folder Juliet was holding… Regina?  
She reached out blindly for Guster's arm. "I can't stop!" She chocked out as her chest tightened painfully, every detail from the past two days demanded she notice them and that they were all important.  
Hands were on her face causing her eyes to fly open. Gus was looking with concern and she realized vaguely in the back of her mind that he must have pulled over.  
"Come on Dezzy you can do this, take a deep breath." He was guiding and she tried her hardest to follow.  
"In through the nose…" Shaky inhales, her lungs were filled.  
"and out the mouth." Her breath came out as a loud 'Haaa' and silver streaked across her vision distracting her.  
She followed it up and over Guster's face where it spilt in two, she followed the right one and never noticed the world slowly fading to black even as Gus called out her name.

Coming to was never enjoyable for Desirae. For her coming to was like a small infant being startled, when their arms and legs jerking like they were falling. "Easy now…" Was Guster's soothing response. "How long was I out?" Her question was whispered and a little hoarse.  
"Less than three minutes… I'm taking you home so you can rest and relax."  
Dez sighed softly when engine came to life. "Can't go home yet, far to early in the morning to quit and we really need to speak to Robert's ex."  
"No way Dezzy, you are going home to sleep and I'm going to get ready for work." Her headache was still there, throbbing slowly in the buzzing background of details but at least she didn't feel like she was going to pass out anytime soon.

"Please?" She begged.  
"No way."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Nope."  
She needed to get this done. The sooner the better.  
"How about duets?" She offered.  
"… I'm good." He was showing interest and she noticed.  
"Carpenters? I can be Karen and you could be Richard?" She fought against the grin as he looked ahead at the road thoughtfully. "Can we sing Close to You?" He asked.  
"Sure!" She replied. "But I draw the ling at Can't smile without you because every time I hear it I want to watch Hellboy over and over."  
"Ok it's a deal." She giggled in delight. Soon they were heading towards their new destination with windows rolled down and belting out Carpenter songs as loudly as possible.


End file.
